This invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to flashlights that are capable of projecting spot illumination or flood illumination, selectively. Prior flashlights of this type have employed light emitting elements fixed at different positions relative to a reflector and selectively energized. A need has remained for a flashlight that is capable of providing spot illumination or flood illumination selectively, that is simple and economical to manufacture, and that is easy to use. The present invention satisfies that need.